Olhos verdes
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: EM HIATUS Kakashi nunca havia amado alguém em especial em sua vida. O que aconteceria se ele apaixonasse-se por alguém que está aos seus cuidados? E se esse alguém pudesse ir embora e só ele pudesse impedir? Ao longo da história há momentos SasuSak...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**-**

**-**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, num ligo, num ligo, meu nome não é Rodrigo!**_

Frio.

Frio, úmido e escuro.

Era assim que se encontra a caverna, e também o interior da jovem encolhida num canto.

A jovem se encontrava em frente à fogueira improvisada pelos outros ninjas ali presentes; as chamas insidiam uma coloração laranja no rosto pálido, e fazia os olhos verdes escuros ficarem com uma cor mais viva.

Porém ela estava morta por dentro.

Ela olhava cética para aqueles jounnins e chunnins ali presentes, eles não a podiam protege-lá, não a podiam protege-lá nem dela mesma!

Ela apertava as mãos, uma de encontro a outro, as entrelaçando, tentando não pensar que todas aquelas pessoas poderiam morrer por sua culpa, que havia familiares os esperando, que se acontecesse alguma coisa, esposas, filhos e maridos nunca mais veriam seus entes queridos, e tudo por culpa de um ninguém, uma pária da sociedade, um monstro!

Ninguém queria saber se ela gostaria ou não de ser salva, ninguém a escutava, só queriam deixá-la fora das mãos malignas...

A jovem apertou as mãos mais fortemente, fazendo as unhas longas e quadradas ferirem as costas de suas mãos, e aos poucos as unhas irem se enterrando mais profundamente na pele fina e pálida, e por fim fazendo escorrer filetes de sangue, mais ela não se importava, sabia que dali a pouco esses pequenos ferimentos estariam sarados.

Qualquer ninja ali presente que a olhasse pensaria que ela estava apenas com o olhar perdido nas chamas, mas pelo contrário, sua mente não parava de pensar um segundo, não parava de pensar no horror por qual havia passado e nem pela maldição que estava levando para a vila que fora a sua casa quando ela tivera uma família, a vila da Folha...

Um monstro, isso é o que ela era; alguém que o mal seguia e que levava destruição e sofrimento por onde passasse...

Ela olhou novamente os ninjas que a protegiam...

Dois ninjas de sobrancelhas grosas e macacões verdes tomavam conta da entrada da caverna; outro ninja fumava um cigarro e ao lado desse se encontrava um garoto de rabo de cavalo que parecia ser um estrategista e outro garoto meio gordinho que comia salgadinho.

Uma piada, ela pensava.

Deu mais uma varredura pela caverna, e viu os outros ninjas, uma mulher de olhos vermelhos e outros tantos ANBUs com suas mascaras.

Por fim ela contou 15 ninjas ao todo.

Deu um suspiro cansado, não agüentava mais tudo isso.

- Precisa de alguma coisa Hinday-sama? – perguntou um dos ANBUs

- Não, não preciso não – a jovem suspirou exasperada.

- Logo, logo estaremos de partida, estamos apenas esperando a nevasca melhorar, seria bom se você pudesse dormir um pouco.

- Claro, tentarei – finalizou ela

O ANBU se afastou, e a jovem tratou de logo fechar os olhos para não ser mais perturbada, sabia que não ia conseguir dormir, mais não custava nada tentar.

Aos poucos ela foi adormecendo, inconscientemente, ela podia ouvir o barulho da neve caindo lá fora, porem depois de algum tempo não escutou nada, apenas os gritos das pessoas que amava em seus sonhos obscuros.

Escuro...

Seu adversário agora era o obscuro de sua mente e uma risada maligna de um ser maligno.

-

-

-

**Continua...**

_Espero que esse prólogo não tenha sido muito obscuro, se vocês gostaram mande reviews que eu postarei o primeiro capítulo! xD_

_Só avisando, essa garota Hinday é uma criação minha, e essa fic terá um pouco de cada estilo..._

_Bjuxx ;3_

_Já ne - xauz_


	2. A idéia de Naruto

**Olhos verdes**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Se pertencesse o Kakashi já teria uma namorada há muito tempo!**

**Obs: **legenda: - Eu gosto dele – fala

"Eu gosto dele" – pensamento

(N/A: Eu gosto dele) – autora intrometida ou alguma fala irrelevante

**-**

**-**

_Capitulo 1:_

_A idéia de Naruto: Kakashi precisa de uma namorada! Tô certo!_

**3 meses depois em Konoha...**

- Naruto você está ficando muito mole... – disse Kakashi se espreguiçando

- Não encha o saco sensei, você só fica lendo esse livro idiota e nós aqui sofrendo tô certo!

- Naruto deixa de ser imbecil, e não reclama. – falou Sasuke

- Parem de brigar parecem duas crianças! – intervim Sakura, antes que aquilo virasse um briga

- Eu juro que ainda fico maluco com vocês três – falou mais uma vez Kakashi

- Vocês três uma ova! É o Naruto que está reclamando... O Sasuke não tem culpa e nada! – defende Sakura

- Porque tudo é sempre minha culpa? O Sasuke é um baka imbecil também e ninguém fala nada! – choramingou Naruto

- O Sasuke não é um baka imbecil não!

"Ninguém merece!" – pensou Sasuke

- Nem parece que já estamos juntos há três anos... Vocês não mudaram nada! Rsrs – Kakashi diz arrancando risos dos jovens ninjas - É hora do almoço!

- Beleza! Tô certo! – Diz Naruto já indo correr para pegar seu ramén

"1° Kakashi vai sumir para não vermos o que tem de baixo da mascara... 2° Naruto e Sasuke vão disputar para quem come mais... 3° Kakashi volta depois de ter comido sabes sei lá o que, sabes sei lá onde... 4° Sasuke e Naruto vomitam a primeira rodada de comida para entrarem na segunda... 5° eu grito com todo mundo..." – Sakura enumera mentalmente

- Deixem de ser crianças! Tanta gente querendo comida e vocês a vomitando! Isso faz mal! – diz Sakura já se estressando

- Deixa eles, isso acontece todos os dias, não vai ser isso que vai mudá-los!

- E você também! Se esconde para comer, que criancice! – Sakura disse gritando com o sensei

- Ih... Sobrou para mim! – disse Kakashi revirando os olhos (N/A: Na verdade, é revirando o olho rsrs), mais rapidamente ele muda de assunto e diz - Olha quem vem lá... A Hinata, Naruto.

- Alguém que me dá valor...

- Se sua namorada não te desse valor... – começa Sakura, porém decide não terminar a frase.

- Olá pee-ssoal, Na-na-ruto, eu tro-ouxe seu almo-mo-ço... – fala (lê-se gaguejou) Hinata

- Brigada Hinata – diz Naruto após dar um beijo estalado na bochecha da namorada, a deixando toda vermelha

- Sasuke porque você e a Sakura não vão dar uns beijinhos assim como o Naruto e a Hinata e me deixam ler em paz para eu poder ler meu livro?

- Claro sensei! – Sakura concorda na hora, puxando o namorado pela mão

"O que, que eu fiz para merecer isso?" – pensa um exasperado Sasuke

"Ainda bem um pouco de paz!" – pensa Kakashi no topo de uma árvore vendo os dois casai se afastarem, ele suspira aliviado enquanto começa a ler o seu livro.

Kakashi acaba pegando no sono e depois de um tempo acorda de um sobressalto e pega o Naruto se esgueirando pela arvore até ele.

- ¬¬' Ou ele está tentando pegar o meu livro ou vai tentar abaixar minha mascara... Meu sossego acabou!

Naruto vem chegando perto, quando ele estica a mão para o rosto de Kakashi...

- AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

O grito de susto de Naruto interrompe o beijo de Sakura e Sasuke e pouco depois eles ouvem as gargalhadas de Kakashi...

"Ai, ai Naruto não se cansa de tentar ver o rosto do sensei?" – pensa Sakura

- Quando o Naruto vai parar com essa palhaçada! Já tentamos não conseguimos, ele não admite uma derrota? Que imbecil – exclama Sasuke

Sakura ri

- Eu juro que um dia eu ainda vou ver seu rosto Kakashi sensei ou não me chamo Naruto Uzumaki!

- Então é bom já ir escolhendo um novo nome! Rsrsrs Mudando de assunto, cadê a Hinata?

- Acabou de ir embora ela ia treinar com a Kurenai, Temari e com a Ino.

- Então vamos começar a treinar de novo, o intervalo acabou Sasuke, Sakura, namorem mais tarde.

"Até quem fim!" – pensa Sasuke

"Poxa o Naruto não poderia ter o deixado dormir mais um pouquinho para eu e o Sasuke namorar mais um pouco? Só o Naruto para estragar as coisas mesmo..."

- Ixii, eu havia esquecido, tenho um compromisso, vou ter de ir embora, vocês estão dispensado, até manhã, 07h00min horas.

E Kakashi some misteriosamente com em outras vezes

- Duvido que Kakashi apareça aqui as 07h00min, lá pelas 10h00min talvez ele apareça – diz Sakura com uma gota pesando no cenho

- Hum... Eu também já vou indo... – Avisa Naruto com um semblante pensativo

Sendo assim Sakura e Sasuke são deixados sozinhos. Sasuke começa a orar para que a Sakura o deixe em paz e tem a brilhante idéia de dizer a ela que irá treinar mais um pouco. Sendo assim ela vai frustrada para casa pensando no que havia feito de errado...

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia... Por coincidência (N/A: Na verdade a Sakura estava à tarde inteira seguindo o Sasuke porque achava que ele a estava tratando muito friamente e ele poderia ter uma amante, quem sabe né?) Sasuke encontra o Naruto que estava dando uma volta pela vila e logo depois vem a Sakura.

- Sabe pessoal, foi bom eu ter encontrado vocês... – começa Naruto

"Eu já vi o Naruto com essa cara antes, esse sorriso malicioso e maligno... Só que não lembro..." – Pensava Sakura, tentando relembrar d' onde ela reconhecia aquela expressão do Naruto.

"O que ele está tramando dessa vez, com certeza é furada." – Sasuke sabia que ele ia aprontar alguma.

- ... Eu tava pensando... – Naruto enrola mais um pouco para deixar seus amigos curiosos.

"Lá vem bomba..." – pensam tanto Sakura quanto Sasuke.

- ... Tava pensando que o Kakashi-sensei precisa de uma NAMORADA! Tô certo!

- Ahamn!

Sasuke e Naruto se espantam com o grito que Sakura deu; essa por sua vez aponta o dedo indicador em riste para a cara do Naruto e diz:

- Eu sabia que já havia visto essa sua cara com esse olhar antes e esse sorriso de dar medo! Foi quando tentamos ver o rosto do Kakashi-sensei e deu tudo errado! Você fez essa mesmo cara e deu tudo errado e dessa vez eu não caiu não!

- Mais vocês não ouvirão o que o Kakashi falou hoje?

- O que? – Perguntam Sasuke e Sakura em uníssono

- Ele falou uma mensagem... - nessa hora Naruto abre um papelzinho que tinha na mão e ler – subliminarmente - ele volta a dobrar um papelzinho e a guardar no bolso

- Sub o que? – pergunta Sakura confusa

- Subliminarmente... Estamos evoluindo Naruto rsrs, onde você aprendeu essa palavra?

- Sasuke, foi a Hinata...- Naruto meio sem graça coçando a cabeça completa - Eu falei do plano pra ela e disse que o Kakashi tinha falado algo sem querer dizer o que realmente queria dizer...

"..." – Sakura prefere não pensar nada daquele papo maluco do Naruto

"Como a Hinata pode entender esse cara?" – Pensa Sasuke descrente que Naruto pudesse ter um cérebro.

- Enfim, Hinata me disse que essa era à palavra que descrevia o que o Kakashi queria dizer, mas não disse e...

- Fale logo a frase que o Kakashi falou sub alguma coisa! – Sakura apresa o Naruto, já sentindo sua paciência a deixar

- A palavra é subliminarmen... – Sasuke começa a dizer, porém Sakura lança um olhar feroz para ele que para de falar na mesma hora com uma pontada de medo da namorada.

- DIZ LOGO!!!

- Se lembra... - começou Naruto com uma pontada de medo de Sakura e um pouco receoso de levar um soco ou algo parecido continua logo dizendo -... Quando a Hinata chegou o que o Kakashi falou? Ele disse algo assim... (Naruto usa o jutso de transformação e se transforma em Kakashi e diz:) "porque você e a Sakura não vai dar uns beijinhos assim como o Naruto e a Hinata e me deixam ler em paz para eu poder ler meu livro?" Não lembram?

- Lembro sim, mas eu não vejo nenhuma mensagem oculta aí.

- Como q você não vê! - diz Naruto voltando a ser ele mesmo - Ta na cara! Ele devia estar morrendo de inveja e dever ter fingido que dormia para ficar nos espionando! Vocês não percebem? Tô certo!

- Cada uma que você diz! - diz Sasuke revirando os olhos

- Pensando bem, o Kakashi está tão sozinho... Não faria mal ele ter uma namorada, não acha Sasuke? Vamos ajudar o Naruto, mesmo que não dê certo vai ser divertido!

- Não! Nem vem, me deixem fora disso!

- Pensa bem Sasuke... Para o Kakashi beijar a namorada ele terá de tirar a mascara, aí veremos o rosto dele, dentes de coelho... Lábios miúdos... Então vai dar o fora ou vai ficar? Dattebayo!

- Hum... - Sasuke sente um arrepio pelo corpo - Até que pode ser divertido, vamos bolar um plano...

- Já bolei!

"Ai meu Deus, to até com medo!" – pensa Sakura olhando a cara de sádico do Naruto

- Acho melhor eu bolar o plano dessa vez!

- Isso mesmo Sasuke! Primeiro poderíamos descobrir o que tem naquele livro...

Naruto e Sasuke trocam um olhar cúmplice, e o último diz:

- Acho que você não iria querer saber o que tem naquele livro Sakura...

- Porque, o que vocês sabem que eu não sei?

- Deixa para lá... Vamos falar do plano... – interrompe Naruto

- Eu acho que primeiro nós deveríamos saber o que as garotas acham do Kakashi, seria um bom começo, Sakura como você é garota e têm muitas amigas, o que vocês acham do Kakashi? – pergunta Sasuke

- Como você disse "Acho que você não iria querer saber"... E sabe de uma coisa – disse Sakura olhando pro relógio – eu fiquei de encontrar com a Tenten, Ino e Hinata... E já estou atrasada, tchau Sasuke querido, tchau Naruto até amanhã.

E Sakura usa um jutso de transporte e some.

- Esquisito muito esquisito parece que a Sakura estava fugindo da gente.

- Acho que ela ficou com raiva porque nos não falamos o que tinha no livro que o Kakashi tanto lê – argumentou Naruto

- E se depender da gente nunca vai saber, mas a Sakura disse que ela ia encontrar com as outras garotas e talvez elas falem do Kakashi, então, pq não as espionamos para ver o que elas vão falar?

- Vamos sim! Dattebayo!

- Estratégia número 0054, dessa vez você vai ser a May e eu o Jin.

- Tá bom... Fazer o que né... ¬¬

Sendo assim eles colocam a estratégia número 0054 em ação; Naruto usa um jutso de transformação e vira uma menininha de uns cinco anos de idade com cachos loiros e com um vestidinho rosa com um laço no cabelo, e Sasuke um menino de cinco anos de idades também, com o cabelo escuro caído no rosto.

- Vamos e não se esqueça: você se chama May e eu me chamo Jin, entendeu?

- Entendi sim "Jin" – diz Naruto imitando a voz de uma garotinha

- Eu acho que sei onde elas estão, elas sempre ficam debaixo de uma grande árvore sentadas numa pedra não muito longe daqui... Vamos "May".

E Sasuke e Naruto, ou melhor, Jin e May, vão procurar as garotas e logo às encontram exatamente onde Sasuke "Jin" disse que elas estariam eles colocam o plano em ação...

**Enquanto isso nos arredores de Konoha...**

O sol já estava alto, indicava que deveria ser perto de meio-dia.

A jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e pele alva se sentia bem em contato com os raios de sol, fazia quanto tempo que ela não pegava um pouco de sol? Cinco ou seis meses? Ela não se lembrava, mas sua pele já começava a reclamar.

Eles sempre descansavam durante o dia e seguiam viajem durante a noite. Porém essa medida de segurança pode ser deixada de lado perto dos arredores de Konoha.

Ela deu uma olhada ao redor.

Durante aqueles três meses que ela passara convivendo com aqueles ninjas ela já conhecia a cada um, embora eles só soubessem seu nome e parte de sua triste história.

- Está tudo bem Jun-sama? – perguntou um jovem da mesma idade que ela

- Está tudo bem sim Lee-san

- Você parece cansada, tem certeza que não quer que eu te carregue?

Jun teve vontade de rir daquela oferta, ela só não riu por que sabia que o Lee era uma boa pessoa, e sempre muito ligado no tal do fogo da juventude, por isso ela apenas negou com a cabeça e voltou a ficar em silencio, apenas observando as coisas ao seu redor.

Ela analisou mais uma vez aquela comitiva de ninjas que a protegia.

Do seu lado esquerdo se encontravam Rock Lee e Sarutobi Asuma, o ninja dos cigarros.

Do seu lado direito o ninja que não largava a comida, chamado Akimichi Chouji e a ninja de olhos vermelhos chamada Kurenai Yuuhi.

Na sua frente ia o estrategista, chamado Nara Shikamaru, e logo atrás vinha a versão adulta de Lee, Maito Gai.

Esses eram os ninjas que ela _via, _porque os ninjas ANBUs estava totalemte camuflados, eles iam escondidos pelas copas das árvores que margeavam o caminho.

Jun podia com seus olhos treinas ver cada passos de todos aqueles ANBUs.

Uma piada.

Era o que ela achava de tudo aqui.

Mas ela não podia discutir, ela estava como _vitima, _e ninguém a escutaria.

Ela olhou novamente para o ninja da comida, ele carregava todos os seus pertence, na verdade não eram bem pertences, poir tudo o que ela tinha anteriormente havia se perdido, aquilo que ele carregava nas costas havia sido comprado ao longo do caminho, e embreve chegariam – não já houvesse chegado – os móveis para a sua nova antiga casa.

Ela suspirou desgostosa, atraindo a atenção de Lee.

- O sol está muito forto Jun-sama?

- Eu estou bem Lee-san, só quero chegar logo

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, na verdade o seu objetivo estava a milhas de distância, ela só estava lá por um motivo – se fortalecer e recuperar as suas forças – e assim que cumprido esse objetivo ela pretendi ir embora o mais rápido possivel sem causar a morte de ningém.

"De novo" – ela pensou

Pela terceira vez ela suspirou, dessa vez atraindo o olhar do Nara.

- Assim que chegarmos a Tsunade quer falar com você – ele informou

Ela assentiu mais uma vez com a cabeça.

- Já escolheu o seu sensei Jun-sama? – perguntou Lee depois de um período de silêncio.

- Sim

Como Jun não continuou Lee entendeu o recado e se manteve calado.

"Sim, eu já escolhi o meu sensei, e espero que com a ajuda do treinamento dele eu possa ir atrás daquele que me causou mal" – pensa Jun, que inconscientemente juntou as mãos e começou a apertá-las.

Mas ela também sabia da necessidade de não criar laços, ela deveria se manter afastada da felicidade e da amizade, ela não tinha tempo para isso, e principalmente, ela não queria mais mortes por sua culpa. Ela não poderia ter um final de adolescência normal igual aqueles jovens, porém ela não deixaria que eles também não tivessem, o mal que se abateu sofre ela deveria ser exterminado.

E foi com esses pensamentos de vingança e ódio que Jun adentrou nos domínios da Vila da Folha.

-

-

-

**Continua...**

_Onw *-* Espero que estejam gostando!_

_Se estiverem gostando eu espero reviews, e perdão pela demoras . Foi malz_

_Logo logo a Jun vai encontrar com o Kakashi, mais não no próximo capitulo, algumas coisas ainda devem ser esclarecidas..._

_Já vou avisando que terá um capitulo que terá um pouco de KakaSaku (eu detesto esse casa .-.) mais é para o andamento da fic, e deixará as fãs de SakuSasu delirando posteriormente!_

_Bjuxx ;**_

_Ja ne – xauz_

**Rewies?**


	3. A estranha fama de Kakashi parte 1

_Capitulo 2: _

_A estranha fama de Kakashi-sensei parte 1_

- Meninas vocês não sabem o que o Sasuke me perguntou hoje! – fala Sakura em meio a risadas

Naruto e Sasuke põem o plano em ação.

- Jin vamos brincar de pular corda! – disse Naruto, ou melhor, May

Sakura se interrompe esperando saber de quem era aquela voz, daí Tenten diz:

- São apenas duas crianças brincando...

- May, não temos corda sua boba! Vamos brincar de outra coisa – diz Jin

- Tá, então vamos desenhar com esse carvão que eu trouxe, nessa pedra...

- Só são duas crianças, como a Tenten falou, continua, o que o Sasuke te perguntou? Foi alguma proposta indecente? – perguntou Ino curiosa

Todas riem

- Quase isso...

Naruto dá uma cutucada em Sasuke e lance um olhar malicioso como se dissesse: "Hum... Ta pegando né?", porém Sasuke fica confuso e se pergunta o que ele havia falado com a Sakura hoje que poderia ser considerado "quase" indecente...

- Diz logoooooooooooo! – disseram Ino e Tenten em uníssono

- Calmas meninas! O Sasuke me perguntou o que eu achava do Kakashi!

- Oh... E você respondeu? – perguntou Ino cheia de curiosidade

- Claro que não! Se não seria o fim do meu namoro com o Sasuke.

May e Jin, ou melhor, Naruto e Sasuke estão ficando cada vez mais confusos escondidos atrás daquela pedra...

- Pow... Se você falasse, ou melhor, se todas nos falássemos o que REALMENTE achamos do Kakashi... Seria o fim de todos os namoros! – Tenten disse caindo na gargalhada, sendo seguida por Ino e Sakura, Hinata apenas sorria para a cena que as amigas faziam

- É verdade! E você Hinata não vai falar nada não? O gato comeu a sua língua, ou melhor, a raposa? – Ino disse depois de recuperar o fôlego

Todas riem e Naruto fica pê da vida atrás daquela pedra, o que eles queriam dizer com aquilo? – como sempre Naruto não havia notado a ironia na frase da Ino

- Todas nós sabemos que o Kakashi é o solteiro mais cobiçado da aldeia da folha! – informa Sakura

Os queixos de Sasuke e Naruto despencam até o chão, e limpam os ouvidos porque achavam que não estavam ouvindo direito... O Kakashi, o solteiro mais cobiçado? Tinha algo que na batia.

- Só da aldeia da Folha? Acho que de todas as outras aldeias também! – disse Ino

Gargalhada geral

Naruto e Sasuke não conseguiam acreditar no que estavam ouvindo, só podia estar sonhando, ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo...

- Gente! É porque nos estamos tentando arranjar uma namorada para o Kakashi...

- Vocês não estão aceitando candidatas? – diz uma Ino toda saidinha

- E se-eu na-na-mora-do? – gagueja Hinata

- Deixa o Gaara saber disso... – diz Sakura

- Não me digam que vocês não trocariam esses piralhos que são nossos namorados pelo misterioso Kakashi Hatake...

- CLARO! – dizem todas em uníssono

Naruto não conseguia acreditar que sua adorável Hinata está concordando com as outras... Era chocante de mais para ele processar.

Enquanto Naruto processava a informação obtida a pouco, Sasuke está vermelho de raiva...

- Vocês já ouvirão falar do apelido do Kakashi? – pergunta Ino

- Claro, não é o "Ninja que copia"? – diz Sakura

- Não é outro: é o "Ninja que carimba".

- Que carimba? – perguntou Hinata em evidente confusão

- Sim, que carimba todas as Folhas

- Como assim, carimba as folhas? – perguntou novamente Hinata

- Hinata não se faça de boba... As folhas são as Kunoichs da nossa aldeia... – informou Tenten

- Hinata, não creio que você não entendeu... A Sakura sabe muito bem do que eu tô falando né? – diz Ino maliciosa

- Fala baixooo!

- Tô por fora... – disse Hinata levantando os braços

- Eu também... – disse Tenten

- Deixe-me explica... Não teve aquela época que todos achavam que o Sasuke não ia volta? E a Sakura vivia triste por ai, chorando pelos cantos? Adivinhe quem a consolava depois dos treinos?

- Eu não acreditoooooo, q babadooooo. – exclamou Tenten de queixo caído

Atrás da pedra o Sasuke só faltava explodir, seu Sharingan já até estava começando a aparecer de tanta raiva que estava sentindo do Kakashi e do ciúme que sentia da Sakura... Imaginar a Sakura chorando no ombro "amigo" do "ninja que carimba" já o fazia sentir um arrepio pelo corpo todo...

- Mas não rolou nada – se defendeu Sakura

- Não foi issu que você me disse – contradisse Ino

- shhhhhhhh, fica quieta Ino!

- Poxaaa você não vai contar para mim e para Hinata o que aconteceu? – perguntou Tenten se fingindo de magoada

Sasuke e Naruto escutavam sem nem ao menos respirar atrás da pedra, Sasuke tinha até medo do que ia ouvir, ele preferia nunca ter tido aquela idéia de seguir a Sakura, porque como dizem: o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente, porque nessa época ele estava bem longe e ainda não tinha nada com a Sakura, porém saber disso a esta altura ia ser muito ruim...

- Tá bom, eu conto – começou Sakura corando - Já fazia mais ou menos um ano que o Sasuke havia ido embora... Num certo dia depois do treino, o Naruto já havia ido embora, então eu subi numa árvore e fiquei chorando, isso já até tinha virado uma rotina, pois sempre depois dos treinos eu me lembrava do Sasuke... E como em outras vezes Kakashi me encontrou chorando e me distraia para eu esquecer um pouco o Sasuke...

"Então aquele pervertido do Kakashi fazia a Sakura se esquecer de mim? Ele vaia pagar..." – pensava Sasuke já preparando vinganças em sua mente

-... Ou então me consolava e eu ficava chorando no ombro dele enquanto me dizia coisas engraçadas... Nesse dia não foi diferente, Ele me encontrara na mesmo árvore de sempre, mas só que daquela vez foi diferente, fazia exatamente um ano que o Sasuke havia ido embora, e essa lembrança me deixava perturbava, aí dessa vez nada adiantava, eu chorava compulsivamente, eu nunca havia chorado tanto na minha vida, eu acho que molhei toda a camisa do Kakashi – Sakura riu e continuou – ele até me abraçou, porém eu continuava chorando...

Sasuke só conseguia escutar a voz de Sakura e seu coração aceleradíssimo, tudo que via virou um borrão e se concentrava na voz de sua namorada, aguardando pelo pior... Como ele nunca desconfiou? Seu orgulho estava ferido...

-... Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu em seguida! – Sakura faz um suspense básico para lhes aguçar a curiosidade

- O QUE? – perguntaram todas em uníssono

- Uma tempestade! – disse Sakura com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios

- haaaaaa...

- Ventos muito fortes... O Kakashi me deu o colete dele para me proteger e vocês não acreditam o que aconteceu em seguidaa! A árvore em que estávamos foi atingidas por um raio! E estávamos a mais de 15 metros do chão! Kakashi me abraçou para me proteger, ele também usou um jutso para afofar a terra para o impacto ser menor, eu cai em cima dele! Ele ficou um pouco machucado e eu fiquei meio arranhada... Estávamos bem molhados a máscara do Kakashi tinha se rasgado, pena que estava muito escuro e não deu para ver como era o rosto dele...

- Se estava escuro como foi que você conseguiu saber que a máscara do Kakashi estava rasgada?

"Boa pergunta Hinata..." – pensa Sasuke

- Você é muito bobinha Hinata... Continua Sakura! - disse Ino com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar brilhante

- Hinata, eu sabia que a máscara do Kakashi estava rasgada por que... – diz uma Sakura completamente vermelha e constrangida

As meninas prendem a respiração e os meninos atrás da pedra também, Sasuke orando para que ela tenha descoberto isso pelo tato e não por outros meios...

- Nós nos beijamos! – diz Sakura por fim, acabando com o suspense

Naruto achava que Sasuke ia explodir ali mesmo, ele nunca havia visto o amigo com aquela cara de cachorro abandonado querendo vingança e com um olhar mortal! Parecia à cara de um maníaco psicopata que acabara de fugir do Sanatório (a Imaginação de Naruto é bem fértil, convenhamos...) ele até ficou com uma pontada, ou melhor, com uma espadada de medo!

- Ooooooooohhhh – exclamaram Tenten e Hinata surpresas

- Como foi? – quis saber Tenten

- Eu não sei o que deu na gente... Eu estava muito preocupada com ele, pois ele estava desacordado, aí eu fiquei dando tapinhas no rosto dele, mas nada de ele acordar, por fim eu cheguei meu rosto mais perto do dele, para ver se estava tudo bem, porém estava muito escuro, eu coloquei minha mão perto de seu nariz para ver se ele tava respirando normalmente, e graças a Deus ele estava, estava meio entrecortada, mas firme e constante. Eu me aproximei mais para tentar acordá-lo, fiquei tentando durante mow tempão! Eu não conseguia levantar, por estar muito tremula, por isso me abracei a ele para nos manter aquecidos, porque a chuva estava bem forte e fria.

- Tava aproveitando...

- Tenho certeza que você faria a mesma coisa Ino! – disse Sakura - Depois de um tempo ele começou a resmungar e por fim ele finalmente acordou, e levou uma das mãos dele até a minha cintura e a outra até o meu rosto daí perguntou se eu estava bem... Eu respondi que sim e disse que quem precisava de cuidados era ele, eu o abracei e comecei a chorar, ele disse que ia ficar bem, aí nossos rostos foram se aproximando e rolou, foi um beijo bem curto, mas muito bom! – concluiu Sakura

- Melhor que os do Sasuke? – perguntou sabiamente Ino

As meninas estavam esperando com atenção a resposta da Sakura e o Sasuke mais ainda! Já Naruto estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, desde que não envolvesse sua preciosa bonequinha, a Hinata.

- Pra ser sincera, acho que aquele beijo foi o melhor que eu já recebi...

Naruto percebeu que de tanta raiva e magoa o Sasuke mal estava controlando o jutso de transformação e sugeriu por meio de gestos que eles deveriam ir embora logo dali, porém Sasuke recusou, se começo, ia querer saber o final, mesmo que aquilo o magoasse profundamente.

-... Ele foi o melhor porque naquele beijo existia muita afeição mesmo que fosse só amizade, às vezes quando beijo o Sasuke, parece que ele está fazendo isso por obrigação, nem sei por que ele não terminou comigo ainda... Ele não me ama apenas me suporta. É muito triste... – terminou de dizer Sakura com a voz embargada

Os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas... Hinata a abraça e diz que tudo é apenas imaginação, e para ela terminar a história e esquecer isso porque era bobagem, porém alguém nunca ia esquecer o que havia acabado de ouvir, e essa pessoa era o Sasuke que estava atrás da pedra, ele nunca havia percebido que seu tratamento frio magoasse a Sakura... Logo ela, que lhe queria tão bem.

- Snif, snif... Espero que seja apenas impressão mesmo... Se não eu acho que meu coração não agüentaria porque eu nem teria, mas o Kakashi para chorar no ombro... – riu uma pouco para descontrair – Voltando ao assunto... No dia seguinte o Kakashi me procurou e me disse que àquilo nunca, mas deveria acontecer, porque aquele foi um momento de fraqueza de nos dois e um jounin não deveria ser assim, e que naquele beijo não foi envolvido amor, só afeição que sentíamos um pelo outro... Ele foi bem sincero, o que me deixou feliz porque eu havia ficado com a consciência pesada... Porém deu tudo certo, acho que ele nem deve se lembrar mais disso... Já faz mais de um ano!

Sasuke estava petrificado atrás daquela pedra, seu jutso acaba de se desfazer e Naruto ficou desesperado, não sabia o que ia fazer.

Por fim Naruto usou seu jutso de clonagem e transformou um desses clones no Lee, que surpreendeu as garotas deixando-as preocupadas, e enquanto elas estavam distraídas tratou de tirar o Sasuke dali o mais rápido possível...

- Oi meninas... – dizia o clone do Naruto transformado em Lee - Olá Sakura – diz ele com corações nos olhos – vocês firam o Gai sensei por ai? Eu estou procurando faz um tempão e não o encontro...

- Ele não passou por aqui não Lee – informou Tenten

- Obrigada Tenten-chan, vou dar uma volta por ai para ver se eu o acho, é que ele ia me ensinar alguns truques para conquistar garotas – ele fala isso olhando diretamente para a Sakura que replica na mesmo hora

- Tá precisando mesmo... Agora nos deixe em paz porque isso aqui é papo de mulher!

- Tudo bem... Tchau meninas, tchau Sakura... - diz Naruto "Lee" com cara de derrotado

E ele some floresta adentro, e assim que já estava fora do campo de visão das garotas o clone do Naruto se desfaz.

- Será que ele escutou algo? – diz Ino meio desconfiada

- Duvido muito, porque se ele houvesse escutado teria feito um escândalo... – disse Tenten em meio a risos

- Verdade... Mudando de assunto, cadê a Temari? Ela está bem atrasada! – diz Ino

- Verdade será que ela está bem? – diz Hinata preocupada

- Tenho certeza que ela está bem, deve estar dando em cima do Shikamaru... – disse Tenten

- Acho que ele é mais burro que o Naruto nesse quesito... Esses meninos! – disse Ino revirando os olhos

- Fazer o que, nos os amamos! – fala Sakura suspirando

Suspiro geral...

- Olha a Temari vindo ali, pela cara dela, ela não foi bem sucedida.

Temari sentasse ao lado de Tenten e começa a chorar e soluçando diz:

- Como eu odeio o Shikamaru! Ele é um imbecil um baka! Snif, snif...

- O que acontece amiga? - pergunta Tenten abraçando a amiga

- Eu dei o maior mole para o Shikamaru a tarde toda e ele vêm me falar de nuvem! Tô muito chateada! Ele prefere falar de nuvens a prestar atenção nem que seja por um minuto em mim! Snif, snif...

- Chora amiga, chore... Estávamos falando algo parecido com isso há pouco...

- Você perdeu a história que a Sakura contou! Sobre o Kakashi e ela! – Hinata diz para tentar distrai Temari

- Hum... Acho que essa história a Ino me contou, não foi quando eles se beijaram?

- Sim... Pare de chora Temari, meninas que tal andarmos um pouco? Para desanuviar nossas cabeças? – sugeriu Hinata

- Concordo com você! – disse Sakura já de pé

- Que tal fazermos compras para esquecermos os bakas dos nossos amados? – sugere Ino

- É isso aí! – dizem todas

Enquanto essas jovens Kunoichs iam às compras outra jovem kunoich estava passando por problemas na floresta não muito longe dali.

- Hinday-sama! Se esconda! – dizia um dos ANBUs para Jun

"Ele só deve estar brincando" – pensava Jun, enquanto assistia de longe 15 ninjas ANBUs mais seus guarda-costas lutarem com uns 10 bandidinhos de meia pataca.

- Jun-sama! Cuidado! – gritou Lee

Foi aí que Jun percebeu que um dos bandidos havia se esgueirando e do alto da árvore oposta a que ela estava ele mirava uma kunai.

Ela deu um suspiro desgostoso, aquele ali ela derrotaria com um sopro.

Ela conseguia enxergar todos os movimentos dele, e também os antecipar, ela já estava esperando pelo ataque, e já estava pronta para revidar, quando ela de repente ela sentiu uma dor aguda em seu pescoço, e involuntariamente ela levou a mão à marca da maldição, praguejando baixinho.

- Hinday-sama! – gritou outro ANBU

"Que merda! Porque eles não calam a boca? Eu não sou nenhuma donzela indefesa" – ela pensava.

Meio segundo apos concluído esse pensamento ela já se encontrava atrás do bandido que a segundos antes a tinha como mira.

Ele soltou uma exclamação antes dela lhe dar um golpe na cabeça, o fazendo despencar da árvore e ir de cara ao chão.

Um dos ANBUs o recolheu e o amarrou junto com os seus companheiros mau-caráter.

- Hinday-sama – lhe dirigiu a palavra um ANBU – teremos de cancelar a viajem por hoje

- É o que? – Jun exclamou não se contendo – só estamos a no máximo 2 ou 3 quilômetros dos portões de Konoha! Já até estamos no domínio dela!

- Desculpe Jun – dessa vez quem falava era Gai, o estranho sensei do Lee – teremos de levar esses bandidos para a Hokage, sendo assim o time ficará desfalcado.

- E daí?

- Daí que ficará menos segura, não podemos maneirar na sua segurança!

Jun revirou os olhos e suspirou, ela gostaria de recorrer dessa decisão, mas sabia que quanto mais falasse menos ia se resolver, então Ela deu os ombros e se sentou num toco ali perto.

- Então? Vamos ou não acampar aqui? – ela disse por fim, soltando um suspiro de insatisfação

- Sim – disse Shikamaru, se sentando ao lado dela e soltando um suspiro de tédio enquanto olhava as nuvens passando.

- Os esquadrões ANBU irão para a vila levar os bandidos, ficará apenas um esquadrão aqui junto com os jounnins e os chunnins – informou o que parecia ser o comandante daquela missão

Jun assentiu uma vez com a cabeça, e suspirou pela terceira vez

Pouco depois que os ANBUs foram embora o acampamento já estava armado, pouco a pouco ia entardecendo, Jun observava as variadas cores do céu enquanto os outros armavam as barracas e se preparavam para jantar.

Jun continuava inconformada, Konoha ficava a mais ou menos uma hora de caminhada, qual era o problema?

Ela preferiu deixar para lá, afinal, ela algum dia ia ter que chegar em Konoha ¬¬

Ela deu uma ultima olhada no céu meio rosado e foi ver se ainda havia alguma comida, antes que Chouji acabasse com todo o mantimento.

"De amanhã não passa" – pensou Jun enquanto se encaminhava para perto da fogueira.

**Continua**

Oi gente! Espero que esteja gostando da fic! ***-***

Esse capítulo foi dividido em duas partes por que ele havia ficado muito grande!

Quinze páginas, sem contar as partes da Jun... **:\**

Então para não matar ninguém do coração eu dividi **XD**

Bjuxx **;****

Ja ne – xauzin

_A cada review que você não deixa é um idéia que eu não tenho_

**Reviews?**


	4. A estranha fama de Kakashi parte 2

_Capitulo 2b: _

_A estranha fama de Kakashi-sensei parte 2_

~x~

Na manhã do dia seguinte no campo de treinamento, Naruto e Sasuke já haviam chego e apenas esperavam por Sakura e Kakashi.

- Eu juro que ainda prego uma lição no Kakashi-sensei... Depois de conseguir uma namorada pra ele podíamos pregar- lhe uma peça... – Disse um Naruto com um sorriso malicioso.

"Como o Naruto ainda pode pensar nessa história de arranjar uma namorada para o Kakashi depois do que escutamos ontem? Kakashi não tem nenhum problema em arranjar namoradas... Kakashi o ninja que carimba" – pensava Sasuke com raiva.

_Início do Flash Back_

_Depois que Naruto havia tirado Sasuke de onde estavam as meninas, levou-o para a academia, no lugar onde costumavam treinar. Sasuke parecia estar em estado de choque e Naruto tinha certeza que se ele soubesse que sua Hinata-chan já tivera um caso com alguém como o Kakashi ele se sentiria mais inseguro, afinal, Hinata era como a Sakura, só que mais tímida. Quando viu que Sasuke voltava a si, disse:_

_- Sasuke fica assim não, isso aconteceu já faz tempo e você nem estava aqui, ela não te traiu, apenas teve uma fraqueza momentânea..._

_- Nem é tanto isso que me deixou assim.. Fiquei chateado de saber que o beijo de amizade do Kakashi foi melhor que o meu beijo de... – Sasuke parou sem saber o que falar._

"_- ... de?? – Perguntou Naruto curioso._

_- Deee ah sei lá Naruto... Esse é o problema, eu não sei o que eu sinto pela Sakura. Às vezes eu nem sei por que eu estou namorando com ela, de vez em quando até parece que é por obrigação... Ela percebeu isso. E ficou muito magoada, por minha culpa. E eu fico mal com isso, muito mal! Ela prefere a afeição do Kakashi ao que eu sinto por ela... – Sasuke tinha a cabeça baixa enquanto falava. Talvez não quisesse que Naruto visse que seus olhos começavam a se encher de lágrimas._

_- O problema é o que você sente por ela, ou acha que sente. – Naruto pondereva._

_- ... – Sasuke continuava de cabeça baixa._

_- A Sakura percebeu o sentimento que o Kakashi sentia por ela: Afeição e amizade sincera, por isso o beijo deles foi bom. – Naruto deu os ombros e continuou a falar - Porém ela não sabe o que você sente, e isso a deixa frustrada e magoada, porque acho que ela gostaria de sentir o seu amor por ela, igual ao que ela demonstra..._

_- Até que você não é tão baka quanto eu pensava. Isso foi à coisa mais bonita e inteligente que eu já ouvi você falar... Mas deixa isso para lá, vou rever meus sentimentos pela Sakura... Espero que tudo se acerte. Nem que para isso eu tenha de deixá- la livre. – Sasuke disse e levantou a cabeça, deixando entrever pelos cabelos negros as lágrimas que estavam nos seus olhos._

_Naruto não acredita no que está vendo. Seu melhor amigo, o durão do Sasuke estava chorando. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto e caiam no chão. Sasuke, ao perceber que estava com o rosto molhado, rapidamente se vira para fugir do olhar atento de Naruto. Limpa as lágrimas e diz:_

_- Acho que entrou algo nos meus olhos... – "Durão e orgulhoso como sempre." Pensa Naruto sem se manifestar._

_- Já vou indo Naruto, vou pensar no que ouvimos essa tarde... Vemo-nos no treino amanhã. – Dizendo isso Sasuke some num jutsu de transporte._

"_Caramba, o Sasuke deve estar passando por mow barra... Espero que ele fique bem. Por fora ele pode parecer durão, mas por dentro ele deve estar desmoronando..." – Pensa Naruto enquanto dirige- se para o Ichikaru Lámen._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Não acredito que você ainda está pensando nisso! Depois do que ouvimos ontem, você ainda quer ajudar o Don Ruan da aldeia da folha? Você só pode estar maluco! - Disse Sasuke com um tom de descrença na voz.

- Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra. E daí que ele faz sucesso com as garotas? Por acaso você vê o Kakashi sensei namorando alguém? Não... Isso indica que mesmo tendo "sucesso", ele não recebe o amor de ninguém! Tô certo! – Naruto usava do seu melhor tom convicto.

- A Hinata te faz muito bem! Parece até que você ficou inteligente.

- Deixa disso! – Naruto disse rindo e dando uma tapinha em Sasuke – Eu sempre fui inteligente, é que não usava muito minha inteligência...

- Tá, vamos continuar com o plano, a Sakura pode desconfiar se o desfizermos...

- Falando nela... – Disse Naruto quando percebeu que ela chegava.

- Bom dia meninos! Kakashi–sensei não chegou ainda neh? Pensei que ele chegaria antes de mim dessa vez! Acreditem se quiserem: acabou a água na minha casa e tive de ir à casa da Tenten tomar banho, por isso me atrasei!

- Tenho certeza de que mesmo se você fabricasse sua água pro banho não chegaria depois do Kakashi, ele está sempre atrasado! – Naruto exagerava no tom de voz enquanto falava de Kakashi – Eu tava falando com o Sasuke que depois de arranjarmos uma namorada pro Kakashi, poderíamos pregar uma peça nele para ele aprender a nunca mais se atrasar... O que você acha?

- Seria engraçado... O que você acha Sasuke? – Pergunta Sakura dando um largo sorriso.

- Pode ser. – Diz Sasuke em resposta com sua voz fria e indelicada. Sakura fica chateada com a resposta do namorado. Ele parece tão distante e frio... Ela queria que ele se abrisse mais, falasse tudo que estava acontecendo...

- Pergunta ao Sasuke, ele deve ter uma boa resposta para isso. – Dizendo isso Sakura anda até uma pedra e senta-se com a cara amarrada. Naruto percebe com isso que aquele era o fim da conversa.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Kakashi-sensei aparece.

- Bom dia! – Ele diz dando um pequeno aceno.

- Péssimo! – Respondem os três ninjas adolescentes em uníssono.

- Que bom começar o dia com uma atitude positiva assim... – Diz Kakashi divertindo-se com o aborrecimento matinal deles – Falando em "positivo", o que aconteceu com o Sai? Desde ontem ele não vem ao treino?

Os três se entreolham, e Sakura cora...

- Sabe sensei, - Naruto coçou a nuca meio desconcertado – o Sai ficou enchendo o saco da Sakura, aí ela de raiva deu aquele seu famoso chute nos países baixos dele... Há essa hora ele deve estar gemendo de dor no hospital aos cuidados da Shizune-sempai...

- Espero nunca ser alvo desse seu poderoso chute Sakura... – Kakashi disse com um sorriso perceptível por debaixo da mascara – Quero ter filhos...!

Os três se entreolham e pensam a mesma coisa: "_Então Kakashi algum dia pretende formar uma família... Hum.._."

- Mudando o assunto... – O sensei agora estava sério – Vamos formar duplas, porque hoje o treino será mais uma brincadeira, algo para relaxar... Será como um jogo de pique - esconde; a dupla que conseguir agarrar a outra primeiro ganha... Então, as duplas serão: Sasuke e Naruto, eu e Sakura...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! – Grita Sasuke sem pensar, vermelho de ciúmes – Dessa vez você fica com o Naruto e eu com a Sakura!

- Tudo bem... – Diz Kakashi ainda surpreso com a atitude do aluno – É que vocês ficam sempre juntos, mas sem problemas, vamos Naruto.

As duas duplas somem e se escondem na floresta, e logo que Sakura e Sasuke estão num esconderijo; ela pergunta-lhe:

- O que deu em você para ter essa cena de ciúme agora? – Ela estava confusa – Quer me impressionar ou o que? Você está andando muito com o Naruto!

- Sabe o que é... – Sasuke dizia enquanto fitava o chão que nesse momento parecia muito interessante – É que eu percebi que tenho te magoado muito, não tenho correspondido seus sentimentos, tenho te tratado muito friamente...

Sakura não acreditava estar ouvindo aquilo! Sonhava com isso desde que eles começaram a namorar há um mês. Sakura se lembrava como se fosse ontem.

_Início do Flashback_

_Depois de cumprir uma missão, todos estavam cansados, pois havia sido uma missão difícil. Sai era carregado por Kakashi, Naruto mancava apoiado em Hinata, que tinha um dos braços enfaixado. Sasuke, com a cabeça ferida, carregava Sakura no colo, pois ela havia quebrado a perna protegendo-o. Os outros estavam bem a frente e Sasuke havia parado debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, estava cansado, e mesmo sendo magra a Sakura, era um peso considerável._

_- Você foi muito corajosa por ter se colocado na minha frente e recebido o golpe em meu lugar... – Disse Sasuke._

_- Que nada, temos de nos proteger mutuamente... – Respondeu Sakura sentindo as bochechas esquentarem._

_- Mesmo assim, foi muita coragem sua Sakura..._

_Sasuke sentou numa pedra e colocou Sakura em seu colo e passou gentilmente sua mão pelo rosto da amiga._

_- Sabe, se não fosse você, essa hora eu poderia estar morto... – Ele falou com a voz suave, porém fria – Por isso vou lhe retribuir de uma maneira que espero eu te agrade..._

_Sasuke foi aproximando seu rosto do de Sakura, cada vez mais corada, até as bocas se encostarem... Um beijo esperado durante muito tempo... Um beijo decepcionante. Havia esperado isso por tanto tempo e quando finalmente aconteceu, sentiu que não era por amor, e sim por gratidão... Apenas um "obrigado"..._

_Fim do flashback_

- Desculpe se pareceu que eu estava com você por obrigação... Até ontem era, mas eu percebi que estou com você por que... – Sasuke disse se aproximando dela enlaçando sua cintura com uma das mãos, e com a outra segurou seu queixo... Aproximou seus rostos ainda mais e disse num sussurro – Porque eu a amo! Desculpe se nunca te disse isso, foi porque eu estava muito ocupado com treino e com o ódio no coração. Agora eu deixei esse sentimento sair e o preenchi o espaço que ficou com o seu amor... Então, você beijaria esse garoto frio e orgulhoso?

Sakura, ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, dá à Sasuke um sorriso maroto e uma resposta divertida.

- Sasuke, beijo não se pede, se rouba...

Sasuke ri, e rouba um beijo de Sakura que o retribui com todo amor que tem, e percebe que Sasuke também dá aquele beijo com amor e afeição, e não por obrigação ou como um "obrigado", o que a deixa muito feliz...

- Ahaaaaaa... – O loiro hiper ativo número um de Konoha avia pego o casal no flagra.

- Naruto! Está maluco? E você Kakashi? Está rindo do que? Arg! – Sakura estava vermelha até a ponta dos pés. Naruto e Kakashi os tinham encontrado, e pior, os haviam encontrado se beijando, em vez de estarem concentrados... Sasuke também estava super sem graça também, não acreditava que ele e Sakura tinham dado um mole desses!

- Eu disse pro Naruto para esperar... Mas vocês estavam demorando muito; aí eu concordei com ele, não dava pra esperar mais e já estava muito meloso... – Kakashi achava graça da situação.

Naruto rolava no chão de tanto rir; Sakura estava morrendo de raiva, e Sasuke de vergonha, porém, ele estava tão feliz que nem se importou muito com os comentários de Naruto. Sakura, entretanto, importou-se, e bateu no loiro até formar galos em sua cabeça. Kakashi estava feliz por ver que finalmente o amor de Sakura era correspondido... Isso o deixava aliviado.

- Sabe de uma coisa – o sensei começou – você e a Sakura não vão prestar atenção no treino mesmo, então vocês estão dispensados, porém o Naruto fica...

- Ei! Isso não é justo! Eu também tenho namorada e eu não tenho culpa se você não tem! – Naruto estava extremamente emburrado. Queria ser dispensado do treino também.

- E o que isso tem haver? – Kakashi ria da cara desgostosa e emburrada que Naruto tinha – Deixa de ser bebê chorão, vamos treinar e deixar o casalzinho namorar em paz... Vamos logo Naruto, não me faça perder a paciência... Preferia ler a ter de te aturar!

- Tchau pombinhos... – Naruto disse sarcasticamente para o casal que se distanciava.

Sakura e Sasuke riram da cara de Naruto e quando ele já se encontrava longe, eles voltam a se beijar, esquecendo inclusive que se encontravam na floresta, no meio do mato, e que isso poderia pegar mal...

- Poxa Kakashi, isso é tão injustooooo! Sacanagem, só porque você não tem uma namorada, você não pode me prender aqui e os deixar namorando lá! – Naruto tentava a qualquer custo ser liberado também.

- Isso não tem nada a ver se eu tenho ou não namorada, isso tem haver com o seu desempenho... – O sensei de cabelos prateados começava a perder a paciência.

- Você quer dizer que eu sou mais fraco que eles? – Naruto não mais falava, gritava – E por isso é que eu estou aqui?

- Não é isso... Calma!

- Então é o que?

- É que você é o menos disciplinado dos três. – Kakashi falou calmamente, esperando que Naruto não explodisse de novo – E precisa aprende a se comportar melhor.

- Sinceramente sensei, você precisa de uma namorada, – Naruto cruzou os braços e fez cara de entendido – esses seus livrinhos estão lhe fazendo mal para a cuca.

- Pare de falar que eu precisa de uma namorada! – Kakashi falava com aspereza. Eram raros os momentos que perdia a paciência. E esse era uma desses raros momentos – Porque eu não preciso!

- Eu sei por que você não quer uma namorada... – O loiro disse sorrindo maliciosamente – Porque você não quer compromisso, não é sensei? Hunhunhun.

- Como assim EU não quero compromisso? – Kakashi perguntou confuso. Não conseguia entender nada do que Naruto estava querendo dizer.

- Não precisa mentir para mim sensei... – Naruto disse novamente ostentando o assustador sorriso malicioso – Eu sei que você é o Don Ruan do pedaço... O ninja que carimba neh?

- Você está maluco? Eu não sou Don Ruan coisa nenhuma, da onde você tirou essa idéia? E como assim, o ninja que carimba, não é o que eu estou pensando eu espero.

- Não precisa se preocupar que eu não contarei para ninguém! – Naruto modificou o tom de voz e piscou o olho para o sensei ainda meio confuso – E você sabe por que te chamam de o ninja que carimba! Você carimba todas as "folhas" de Konoha...

- Quem inventou uma mentira dessas? – O calmo ninja agora estava vermelho de raiva.

- Você acha mesmo que vou revelar minhas fontes? – O loiro tinha um pequeno sorriso de lado, parecia até um mafioso dizendo que não poderia entregar a "família" – Pode deixar que seu segredo irá ficar guardado...

- MAS ISSO É MENTIRA! – Kakashi estava extremamente irritado - VAI EMBORA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – Ele finalizou a gritaria.

Naruto como não é bobo tratou de sumir dali antes que Kakashi se arrependesse ou coisa parecida. Naruto se mandou e foi atrás da sua Hinata-chan para quem sabe almoçarem juntos lá no Ichikaru lámen.

"Eu não deveria ter perdido a paciência desse jeito. – Kakashi pensava ponderando as suas atitudes – E da onde o Naruto tirou essa idéia? Ele deve estar de brincadeira, só pode ser! Eu não fiquei com tantas garotas assim... Pelo menos acho que não, esquece, deixa pra lá, pelo menos agora vou poder pegar meu novo livro..."

Enquanto Kakashi ia para a parte oeste da vila, uma jovem acompanhada de alguns ninjas seguia para o centro da vila, mais precisamente para o prédio da Hokage.

- Por aqui Jun-sama – Lee apontou uma rua larga, por onde ele, Jun, Shikamaru, Chouji e Gai seguiram. Os ANBU e os outros jounnins não eram mais necessários dentro da vila.

"Konoha está quase igual ao que eu me lembro" – Jun olhava ao redor a profusão de cores e os civis que passavam apressados por eles.

- Shikamaru, que tal passarmos na churrascaria mais tarde? – Chouji perguntou ao amigo quando passaram pelo estabelecimento. O cheiro fez o estomago de Jun revirar. Estava faminta.

- Acho que podemos fazer uma parada agora não acha Gai? – Shikamaru avia percebido o olhar cobiçoso de Jun para o estabelecimento. E ele tinha de admitir, também estava morrendo de fome.

- Acho que tudo bem.

- Yosh Gai-sensei! Sempre tendo idéias perfeitas! – Lee dizia exaltado.

- Eles são sempre assim? – Jun se divertia com a reação deles.

- Na maioria das vezes – quem respondeu foi Shikamaru.

Os ninjas adentraram no estabelecimento e sentaram numa comprida mesa de seis lugares, no qual um ficou vago. E logo uma gentil senhora os atendeu, trazendo várias costelinhas que foram recebidas com vivas.

Naquele almoço Jun se sentiu uma verdadeira jovem, e não uma fugitiva ou um monstro. Ela se sentiu viva como à muito tempo não se sentia.

Ela riu, comeu e brigou com Chouji por comida, arrancando muitos risos de todos. Porém tudo que é bom acaba. Logo eles já estavam indo ao encontro da Hokage novamente.

- É aqui Hinday-sama. – Uma jovem de cabelos pretos curtos que segurava uma porquinha indicou uma porta para os ninjas.

- Arigatou Shizune-san! – Agradeceu Gai-sensei.

Ela fez uma pequena curvatura e voltou para a sua sala.

- Bata e entre. Esperaremos-te aqui fora, tudo bem Jun-sama? – Perguntou Shikamaru enquanto escorregava para o chão e bocejava.

- Claro... – Ela deu de ombros e bateu na porta, escutando um "entre" vindo lá de dentro. Como mandado ela entrou e encontrou uma jovem loira sorrindo a lhe fitar.

- Até quem fim que você chegou Hinday! Como não gosto de enrrolação vou direto ao ponto. Acho que Shikamaru lhe deu o meu recado, – Tsunade recebendo a resposta afirmativa por meio de um aceno de cabeça continuou – então, acho que você teve muito tempo para pensar. Quem que você escolheu para ser o seu sensei pelo tempo que aqui permanecer Hinday?

- Hatake Kakashi – Jun respondeu apenas isso, recebendo um sorriso de satisfação de Tsunade.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Yo minna-san!_

_Sei que demorei exatamente um século para continuar a FanFic mais aqui eu me encontro rsrs_

_Espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês!_ **;D**

_Um pouco de SasuSaku para dar audiência! UAHSUASHUAHSUAHS_

_Posso adiantar que será no próximo capítulo o tão aguardado encontro de Kakashi com Jun_ ***O***

Bjuxx **;****

Ja ne – xauzin

* * *

**Reviews??**


End file.
